Trip Home
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Soul and Maka take a trip to his family state. What could go wrong? Turns out quite a lot as an unexpected enemy shows up putting Soul out of commission leaving Maka and, newly arrived, Spirit to save the day.
I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 1

Soul walked into the apartment he shared with his meister and girlfriend. He found Maka cooking dinner making him smirk as he walked closer wrapping his arms around her middle making her smile up at him. It had been a year since they started dating. Soon after the war they had gotten into a conversation about how they could have died on the moon, their lives could have been over with so much left to do. From that one sentence, their feelings burst through the cages held in and bloomed into something neither of them had ever thought could happen. They could not be happier with how they had turned out and how their lives and relationship as meister and weapon and girlfriend and boyfriend were developing. He kissed her cheek before going to the room they now shared, to change from his dirty clothes he had nearly ruined during his training as a death scythe.

Maka turned to set the table and found the mail he had brought with him. She furrowed her brows when she found an envelope with Soul's name on it from the Evan's estate. "Soul?" She called making him walk back out, pulling his shirt over his head. "Did you see this?" She held up the letter making him raise a brow before taking it. "Is it from your family?" She asked as he read over the letter quickly.

"yeah. Just another letter about how I've had my fun and should go back to playing the piano and make the name Evans known worldwide." He scoffed as he threw the letter on the table and turned to grab the dishes to set the table. Maka picked up the letter and read over it as she followed him.

"Soul, they want you to go home. Why not go see them? Show them how wonderful you've done and how amazing you are, show them that you're not meant for that life. I know how you feel about them but it's been six years since you left. Shouldn't you at least see them? Maybe they've changed." She said.

"What make you think they would change? They're all about being the most famous family with the most genius musicians known to everyone." He shook his head and went to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Soul." She looked up at him. "They aren't far from our next mission. I think we should stop by and at least try. I'm sure Wes would be happy to see you. He's always trying to meet up with you anyway."

Soul looked at her a minute and sighed. "Fine, but if they start…"

"We'll leave." She nodded with a smile. "We'll stop by before our mission, give us an excuse to get out of there fast if we want to, and f not we can show them how amazing you are and what an awesome weapon you've become before we go back." She smiled happily, as he smirked at her. The couple shared a quick kiss before relaxing into their usual routine for the night, getting ready for their mission and meeting the next day.

Maka sat behind Soul on his bike that the gates to his family estates. "You going to push the button?" She asked making him look at her.

"This is the worst idea ever. You know that." He sighed as he pushed the button.

"Yes?" They heard a man's voice.

Soul paused a minute before he pressed the button again. "It's Soul." Was all he said before the line went silent. Maka wondered what was going on before the gates slowly swung open letting them in. Soul drove up t the front of the house, setting his motorcycle to the side before looking back at Maka as she straightened her skirt. As they turned, back towards the house, the door flew open and two figures stood in the doorway with utter shock written across their faces. Maka felt the wave in Soul's soul and she stepped closer, taking his hand and smiling up at him, reassuring him before the woman burst into tears and ran to them, wrapping her arms around him.

"Soul!" She cried.

"I can't believe it." The man said still standing in place looking at the woman and Soul. "You came home."

"I'm so glad to have to home." The woman pulled away and smiled happily at him with tears still in her red eyes.

"Welcome home Son." The man said with a smile. "Come, I'll have Miguel take your things to your room."

"I'm not staying." Soul said stepping back as they looked at him confused. "The only reason I'm here at all is because she made me." He said looking at Maka standing beside him with her hands behind her back. "This is Maka Albarn. She's my meister and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" His parents looked shocked. Maka looked a little unsure before Soul took her hand in his. "Soul…"

"Maka said I should come here and talk to you since we are in the area for a mission anyway. That is the only reason I'm here." He said before looking at Maka. "See, I told you. Come on, we have to finish the mission and get back to the academy." He turned back towards his bike with her beside him when his mother reached out stopping him.

"Soul." She said tears still in her eyes as she gave a small smile at Maka. "Please. Stay for a while." She pleaded and watched as he turned only to have Maka stop him.

"Soul." Maka made him look at her. It was as if the two held a silent conversation, looking at each other a long while before he sighed and turned back to his mother and gave a nod.

"We'll stay for a little while but we have work to do." He said looking back at Maka who smiled at him and nodded. The two followed Soul's parents into the house where they led them to the sitting room.

"I've written to you every chance I had after I found out where you had gone after you ran off. It took a while to figure it out but Wes had heard of a place for kids with weapon blood like you and we were able to find you. Why didn't you ever write back? Why did you leave?" His mother asked as tears came back to her eyes.

"I am a weapon; this fancy life wasn't for me. I was never happy here. I was meant to be at the academy, with Maka as my meister. If I had written back you would have demanded I come back, I didn't want to deal with the pleading and demanding to come back to this life." Soul answered.

"What is a mister?" She asked the two.

Maka gave a small smile. "A meister is someone that can use a weapon. We are able to match our weapon's souls, and we are able to make our attacks stronger and we can manage some incredible things. I am a scythe meister, and Soul's a scythe. We became partners and we were able to get to know each other better. Soul became the last death scythe and we work together on some of the higher missions with our friends."

"How did you come to have a relationship?" His mother asked.

"We were involved in the war on the moon." Soul said making both his parents look at him. "We are part of the reason the moon is now black. We thought about everything that happened and how we could have been killed."

"We wanted to experience things; we wanted to tell each other our feelings even if they weren't returned in case something ever happened." Maka continued. "So we spilled our secrets and turned out we felt the same way and we started dating." She smiled at Soul. "That was a year ago."

"What do you do?" His father asked.

"We hunt down Kishin and take their souls." Soul answered. "There are people who turn their souls so corrupted that we need to stop them. They could turn into a full kishin like the one we fought on the moon."

A ringing sound made Maka pull a small mirror from her pocket. "Maka?" They heard. "Is Soul with you?" She nodded and handed the mirror to Soul. "Soul, Maba has requested that we look for a group of witches who left her order and claimed war on the DWMA and the witches order. They are building their own order and Maba thinks there is a group near you. She has requested you to look for them."

"We have our on mission, Kid." Soul told him.

"We can keep an eye out for them." Maka suggested, pulling the mirror towards her a bit.

"Our treaty was to work together, not to do the work and missions for them." Soul grumbled.

"Yes well apparently you made an impression with her at the treaty meeting." Kid answered as Sol rolled his eyes. "Just keep a look out and be prepared. If witches attack you, you have the permission from the treaty to stop them." The partners nodded before the mirror went blank.

"Who was that?" Soul's father asked.

"That was our friend, Kid." Maka smiled. "He's the new Lord Death. We made a treaty with the witches during the war on the moon and Soul is the last death scythe, although if the witches are branching and declaring war we may have more death scythes in the future." Maka mused as Soul just shrugged.

"What exactly is it to hunt the withes and kishin and take their souls?"

"It's dangerous." Maka said looking sadly at Soul. "At any time either partner can be killed. Soul's come close to death and I've had my share of close encounters." Soul reached out with his soul to comfort her as she remembered the worst of the times. She gave a small smile, appreciating his comfort. "We fight and kill the witch or kishin." His parents look worried before Maka took a breath and look towards the door.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked.

Maka nodded and looked at the waiting Soul. "Kishin soul." She said before they were both on their feet. "Stay inside and way from the windows. Kishins are incredibly unpredictable and they will go after whoever they see to get their soul." She said quickly before running out the door with Soul following.

"Paul…" Soul's mother whispered as they ignored Maka and went to the window, watching Soul transform and Maka charge to stop the Kishin as far away as possible. The two were silent watching as the partners worked on getting a good hit in. Suddenly Maka was caught in the air with such force it made her drop Soul. She cried out as blades dug into her flesh, Soul's parents ran out as he transformed and sliced at the Kishin making him throw Maka to the side and focus on him. "No!" His mother cried out as the Kishin swatted him down. The Kishin turned to look at the source of the voice before starting to walk over to them. Just as it reached them, Soul was in front of them blocking an attack as Maka stopped at their side.

"This is why I told you to stay inside. Soul and I can handle this. Go inside and stay there." She said.

"Maka!" Soul called reaching out his hand. Maka quickly took it, spinning around, throwing the Kishin back. She glanced behind her to see his parents peeking from the window. "They'll never listen. We just need to finish this now before ugly gets any ideas."

"Right." The two resonated, throwing every move in their arsenal at the Kishin, slicing him and destroying the body, leaving only a floating red soul behind. The door flew open and the two ran out as Maka grabbed her side and Soul helped her sit. "Adrenalin's wearing off." She gave Soul a little smile as he looked at the gash on her side.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. I'll fix it up and we can tell kid that we're done. That mission was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, the Kishin came to us for once." She gave a small laugh before Soul reached out and helped her back to her feet.

"I need a first aid kit." He told his parents as he led the group in the house. "You call Kid; I'm going to get some stuff."

"I'll show you where everything is. We moved some things around since you left." His father said before the two left.

Maka winced as she pulled the mirror from her pocket. "Are your fights like that all the time?" Maka gave a small nod. "I know my son is special, I know he doesn't want this life, but I do wish I could get to know him as an adult."

Maka paused as she thought a moment glancing the way Soul had gone. "I think I can buy you some time with him. He's going to argue but if we could spend a few days here to heal you'll be able to get to know him a little more." Her eyes went wide and she had tears in her eyes.

"You would do that?" Maka nodded. "But you don't know us and I'm sure Soul hates up…"

"He hates a lot of things." Maka smiled before calling Kid. "Hey Kid. Apparently, the Kishin didn't want to wait any longer and came to us. We have the soul but Soul and I were beat up during the battle. I think we should stay put for a few days and head back when we're healed."

"You just want to make him stay with his family. You know how he is." Kid responded.

"I know better than anyone, but I also know how to defuse him better than anyone." She gave a small smile.

"You have been spending too much time with the others." He sighed and shook his head making Maka give a small laugh. "Alright, you stay as long as you want and I'll keep in touch with anything that comes in. Just don't let him hurt you any more than you already are." He smirked making Maka laugh.

"Alright, thanks Kid." The two hung up as Soul walked back in with his father. Paul set a large bowl of water on the table as Soul laid out the kit and towels. "Nope." She stopped Soul. "You first." She said making him roll his eyes. "Come on, I know you're hurt, this will go a lot faster if you just listen to me." After a second, Soul pulled his shirt off revealing the cuts and gashes on his chest. His mother gasped at the scar across his chest as his father could only stare. "Soul got this scar from protecting me when we were younger." She said gently touching the scar before setting to work on his injuries without looking at his parents.

Once she was done, Soul took a towel and gently started with the gash on her side before attending the smaller wounds that he could reach without her needing to take her shirt off. "So you've been hurt before?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah, many times. But they were my own choices to protect my meister." He gave a small smile. "I'd give my life to keep Maka safe. She's my meister and it's a weapons duty but I would gladly give it because I love her." He explained as he worked. "She's silly and thinks she has to protect me." He smirked as he brought his eyes up to look at her as she gave a small smile. It was an ongoing conversations and somewhat of a joke between them. "That should do for now." He said as he pulled her shirt down. "I'll get the rest later."

"You have what you need, why not fix everything?" Paul asked making Maka blush.

"Because they're on her chest, upper back and her thighs. Not the best place to strip down." Soul said like it was nothing before he felt the slight embarrassed glare from Maka.

"You… you strip down?" Paul raised a brow at his son as Maka turned even redder.

Soul nodded. "Especially when it's not bad injuries we just go home and bandage each other." He shrugged. "Even after five years of doing that and a year of dating, of course we do." At that Maka suddenly Maka-chopped him. "What the hell Maka?"

"You don't need to tell your parents ever detail." She squeaked as her cheeks turned even redder. Soul just shook his head and started packing things up to be ready to move. "Soul, Kid wants us to heal up and watch out for the witches for a few days. He said Maba wanted information and since we're done our mission he wants us to stay and collect what e can."

Soul looked at her a minute and she knew she was done for as soon as he reached his soul out to her. "That's a lie." Maka gave him a little smile as she looked at him innocently. "Maka…"

"Fine." She sighed glancing at his parents. "I wanted to stay. We're both banged up and you know riding the plan and going through all of that with injuries is the worst. Your mom was gracious enough to offer us a place to stay while we heal." He was about to argue when she reached her soul out to him and took his hand in hers giving him the look she had come to find, he could not resist. "Soul, I can't lift or deal with annoying, rude people like this." She gave a soft whine. After only a moment more, he sighed in defeat. He had tried to win this time but no matter what he did, there was no way he could tell her no.

"Fine." He said. "You do get awfully grumpy when you're like that." He mused earning a shove from her.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to talk." Paul said pulling their attention. "Perhaps you should finish with your injuries and you should rest."

"He's right; I do need to get these done." Maka agreed.

"Mary do you want to show them where they're staying and I'll carry the things." Paul offered. Mary nodded as she stood and watched Soul gently help Maka up and through the halls to a spare room.

"Maka you can use this one. It's right down the hall from the living room and everything and if you need anything Soul is right down the hall." Mary said opening the spare room's door.

Soul shook he head and continued towards his old room. "Maka stays with me." He said as he opened his door. "Even if we weren't together, Meister and Weapons stay close especially when they're out in the field." He commented as him mother looked unsure. He was not leaving any room for arguments as he helped her sit on his bed before taking the things from his father, setting them on a small table to the side.

"I'll have Miguel bring in a roll away bed." Mary said but Soul shook his head.

"This bed will be fine." Was all he said as he looked back at his parents. "We're going to finish with her injuries and then we're going to sleep."

"Alright. Well you know where to find us if you need us." Paul said before ushering his wife from the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Soul, you didn't have to be so rude to them. You know how my Papa is when it comes to us being together." She tried but he shook his head, wandering to the dresser to pull out an old pair of clothes.

"Yeah, well I still don't trust that they don't have some kind of plan to keep me locked up here." He told her making her roll her eyes. "You know I don't trust anyone."

Maka pouted as he bent to give her the clothes. "Then what am I?"

"Maka, you know what I mean." He sighed before she grabbed his hand pulling him towards her, locking their lips in a sweet kiss. After a year, together Maka was beginning to come out of her shell and Soul could not complain. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "There's no one I trust but you. You're the only one I trust and love." He gave her another quick kiss making her smile before she pulled her shirt and skirt off to let him reach the cuts and small gashes. Once he finised she put the clothes on that he had handed her and the two went for their bags on his motor cycle. They didn't say a word as they moved through the mansion but once they were back in Soul's room she squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. "You need your rest."

"Oh do I?" She scoffed. "What give you authority to tell me what to do?"

"You're my meister; a weapon protects and takes care of his weapon." He smiled as he pulled the blankets up.

"Soul." She said as he tried to pull away. "Come to bed, you need as much sleep as I do."

"And you have some magic power to tell you that?" She gave small nod. "Why should I?"

"Well like you said. I am your meister. Weapons follow their meisters. Besides, you're girlfriend wants to have your warm arms around her."

"Well in that case…" He smirked as he quickly changed and climbed into the bed to hold her as they slept straight through the night.


End file.
